The invention relates to a vehicle body structure in the floor region of the passenger compartment as well as an associated manufacturing method.
DE 44 14 472 C2 and DE 602 01 115 E2 respectively disclose a vehicle body structure in the floor region of the occupant compartment, having a longitudinal beam extending on both sides in the floor region of the occupant compartment between a transmission tunnel and a side sill in longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Concretely, the longitudinal beam is formed in that a longitudinally extending upwardly open hat profile is placed on the floor panel from below and connected at the hat borders to the floor panel by welding. Overall, the longitudinal beam thus projects downwards, resulting in a relatively strongly jagged and aerodynamically unfavorable underbody structure. Further, this represents a conventional production of steel bodies without special measures to reduce weight.
In generally known modern vehicle bodies materials made of light metals or light metal alloys, in particular aluminum, are used in addition to aerodynamic designs to reduce fuel consumption by saving weight. The stiffness and joining technology for light metal components differ from the previous conventional, exclusive steel plate construction which poses problems which have to be solved with a material mix which is precisely adjusted to the respective site of the vehicle body, and a respective combination of components as well as cost-efficient and appropriate joining techniques for a use in large series.
It is an object of the invention to refine a generic conventional vehicle body structure in the floor region of the occupant compartment by providing a weight-saving construction having the required stiffness and high crash safety as well as a joining technique appropriate for mass production.